View from Heaven'
by Pookey
Summary: Stafire dies, how does Robin cope? I really do not like this, but i can not bring myself to take it down.


This story makes me cry, but I had to write it b/c it was begging me to.  
srry about the spam, here's something that I hope I can make up for it

YELLOWCARD ROCKS!

'View From Heaven'

Robin is laying on his soft bed. Robin couldn't fall asleep, he was like this more often since Starfire was gone. Sleepless, dreamless nights he would go through, but that was nothing compared to how Robin felt each and every day.

_I'm just so tired  
__Won't you sing me to sleep  
__And fly through my dreams  
__So I can hitch a ride with you tonight_

"Starfire, I wish I died instead of you. I can't live without you. I've become a horrible leader, and a worse friend. Everyone misses you, I miss you. Please, please come back to us, come back to me. I love you." Tears began to run down Robin's face as he whispered to himself in his darkened chamber. Robin turned and now was facing his wall, crying into his pillow. He didn't notice that behind him, a whirlwind of colors began to form. The colors swriled and shifted into a figure, and when it all calmed down Stafire stood floating in his room...a spirit of his love.

"Robin" The spirit called out, Robin whipped around to be met with her smiling face.

"Starfire" Robin stood up, tear stained and all. She nodded her head, and floated towards him. Robin stood in astonishment, his knees were begining to wooble.

"Yes Robin, I have come to visit you, but only for a short time." Starfire smiled warmly as she approached him causiosly, when she was directly in front of him she kissed his lips, Robin's eyes lit up in shock, but he fell into the kiss. Never wanting to break it, but knowing it had to, Robin stood smiling at her.

"I have missed you so much, I can't live without you Starfire." Robin said as a tear ran down his cheek.

"I am always with you, I love you." Star smiled warmly and ran her thumb across his face, wipping the tear away.

"I love you too Starfire, and I always will." Robin smiled as she touched him. Starfire began to fade into the dark with a soft smile.

"I must now go Robin, I love you." Star spoke and was fading quickly into nothingness.

"No, I can't live without you, please let me go with you." Robin pleaded.

"Robin, you must stay here and live a long life, I am always with you do not forget that. Stay and keep the team up, I just ask that you do not forget me. Promise me, you won't forget" And with that Stafire dissapeared into the shadows leaving Robin with another kiss.

"I promise Starfire, I could never forget."

_And get away from this place_

10 years later

A dark figure lepas from a roof top, plumiting to the ground, the figure reaches to it's side and pulls out a grapiling hook and shoots it to another roof tops. It swings and lands gracefully on the cemented roof. The moon casts its light onto the dark mysterios man. It is looks up into the light and is reveled to the night. It is Robin, but he has changed. His hair is much longer, and he is more built, he is now Nightwing.

_Have a new name and face  
__I just ain't the same without you in my life_

Nightwing looks out to his city, Jump City, and looks at a paticular place. Titans Tower. The Titans still live in the Tower except him. He still keeps up with the team, and is still good friends with them, but he could not live in the Tower anymore. It remined him of too many memories. Nighwing lept off the roof top and headed towards a motercycle in the shaodws, he places the helmet securly on his head and drives into the street.

_Late night drives  
__All alone in my car  
__I can't help but start  
__Singin' lines from all our favorite songs_

Nightwing races on his bike at tremendous speeds to the mountains in the distance. He quickly passes a few teenagers playing music, it was Yellowcards, 'View from Heaven'. He began to hum to the song as he turned down a corner.

_And melodies in the air  
__Singin' life just ain't fair  
__Sometimes I still just can't beleive your gone_

The motercycle stops after a long trip, it stops at the base of the mountain. Nighwing races up a pth and arrives sometime after at a clearing. It is a small, open medow, with flowers sticking out of the ground around a certain spot. A stone juts out of the spot infront of the flowers, it has writning apon it. _Starfire, May you rest in peace, and may your spirit fly freely to the Heavens. _Nightwing walks to the grave and sits beside the stone weeps, and begins to sing...

_And I'm sure the view from Heaven  
__Beats the hell out of mine here  
__And if we all believe in Heaven  
__maybe we'll make it trhrough one more year  
__Down here_

Nighwing begins to stand after being at the grave for a few long hours, 'I love you Starfire, I always have, and alwas will" Nighwing turns to leave, but turns back feeling a presense with him. He sees nothing and continues on his way. Starfire appers at the grave.

"As do I." She dissaperes after wispering her leaving love.

_I feel your fire, when it's cold in my heart_

10 years ago

Slade stood in front of the Titans, they were despritly trying to bring him down, but it was much tougher without Starfire.

"I shall see you soon Robin, as will your precious Starfire." Slade hissed and fled leaving the Titans alone.

Back at the Tower, Robin ran to his room, and began to take his anger out on his laptops keyboard as he worked ferosiously to find the masked villian.

"Robin, do not fret, Slade will be defeated in good time. You must not hurt yourself this way." Robin heard, but no-one was there. He turned to be met by a purple flower unlike any other before, and a small note that read, _Starfire_.

_And things sort of start  
__Reminding me of my last night with you_

Robin picked up the note and flowers and sat on his bed with them. A tear slid down his face and landed onto the floor, as he began to think about her again, and the day she slipped away.

_I only need one more day_

A battle raged on as all the Titans fought against Slade. Slade brought out a gun, a regular gun, and pointed it towards Starfire. Robin saw this and tried to warn, and save her, but it was too late. The gun was fired and the bullet hit its mark. The bullet went straight through her heart and she instintly fell to the ground. Robin raced towards the dying girl, and picked her up gently in his arms.

"Starfire, Starfire, can you hear me, oh please be able to hear me." Robin begged and pleade, but no avail. Starfire layed in his arms, silient, but still managing to breath.

"Star, you can't die, c'mon Star. I can't lose you, I won't be able to live without you. I...I love you Starfire, I would die without you." Robin stroked her red hair as she managed to open her pain striken eyes.

Robin...I love...love you too." Star smiled as she forced herself to whisper those last words, and then she shut her eyes. Never to open them again.

_Just one more chance to say  
__I wish that I had gone up with you too_

Robin sniffed as he remembered her last words to him before she died.

"Star...If you can hear me, I want to let you know that each and everyday I wait for my time to see you again. This world is so hard without your ray of hope and love. I miss you so much." Robin hugged the flowers tight against his chest as he spoke.

Outside his room, the rest of the Titans listened to his words, and added onto his.

"I miss you as well Starfire. My powers seem to be more out of control with out you here. We all miss you Starfire, I only wish you could come back to us." Raven whispered, and a tear slid down her cheek, as a lamp brook into pieces.

"Star, you we're, no, are my little sister. You always could cheer us up, and bring us back together when me and BB fought. I miss you so much, I can't wait to see you again." Cyborg leaned against Robin's door as he whispered his words to the Heavens.

"Star? You were, and always will be my ray of hope. You always laughed at my jokes and I think about you everyday. I only wish you would come back to us, come back to Robin. He is a complete mess with out you." Beast Boy stated and walked to his room, to let his tears roll freely, but stopped when they all heard a voice rise insde their learder's room. Robin, the Boy Wonder, was singing.

_And I'm sure the view from Heaven  
__Beats the hell out of mine here_

As Robin continued to sing, so did the others.

_And if we all believe in Heaven  
__maybe we'll make it trhrough one more year  
__Down here_

Robin raced on his R-cycle to Star's grave. He raced up the path and broke down in front of her tombstone.

"Robin..." Star appears to him, but this time in a whole. Robin looks up at her on his knees.

"Starfire...I...I..." Robin began, but she knelt down infront of him. Her hands lifted up to his mask.

_You won't be coming back  
__And I didn't get to say goodbye  
__I really wish I got to say goodbye_

He nodded as she took off his mask revealing bright saddfire eyes that shinned as brighter than the sky. They could strike fear into the most evil and hated crimminals, but at the same time show love and compassion to the most fearfull and loving creatures. His mask gently fell to the ground, as he hugged her close to his body.

"Starfire..." Robin looked back up her and was lost in her emerald eyes. Star stopped him short with her finger to his lips.

"Robin, You will become one of the greatest leaders. I want you to know that." Starfire hushed him with her gentle voice. They leaned close and kissed a kiss that he would never have again. He cherished every second with his Star, and would never forget her. They broke the kiss, and Robin fell asleep at her grave with Starfire in his arms.

He woke up to find she had dissapeared, but smiled as he remembered the events of the night before.

_And I'm sure the view from Heaven  
__Beats the hell out of mine here  
__And if we all believe in Heaven  
__maybe we'll make it trhrough one more year  
__Down here_

Robin stood up, and took off his cape. He placed his cape over her tombstone and fastened it there, so it would never fly away. Robin left and swore he heard another voice, a deep voice begin to arise...

_I hope that all is well in Heaven  
__'cause it's all shot to Hell down here_

Robin didn't reconize the voice as it continued to sing, and Robin did as well, not knowing it was his future self that the voice belonged to.

_I hope that I find you in Heaven  
__'cause I'm so lost without you down here  
_

_You won't be coming back  
__And I didn't get to say goodbye_

Nightwing stood at the grave, watching the cape that he had put on her grave those many years ago, aslo there was a diamond ring that was placed on the top of the stone.

Remebering what he had put there to symbolize his love and faithfulness to the one he truly loved.

_I really wish I got to say goodbye_


End file.
